Change,
by Dramione.Is.The.Best
Summary: are we going to do this or not? We don't have much time."
1. Chapter 1

"Are we going to do this or not? We don't have a lot of time."

I took a deep breath and walked over to him. He looked me up and down before he ripped my hair out of my bun. I took a few steps back not knowing if this was the right thing to do. I came forward again looking up at him.

His hands quickly moved down to my sweater removing it before unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my bra. I slowly reached towards his tie.

"Granger, this won't change anything." He stated smirking.

"I know." His lips went feverishly to mine is tongue quickly slipping into my mouth. I fastened my hands around his neck pushing myself closer to him. His hands went to my bum lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. Removing my lips from his. I loosened his tie than began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chest. He started kissing my neck and my ear slowly licking his way and back to my mouth.

I had to admit I enjoyed kissing him. His hands slowly went under my skirt and to my knickers were I wanted him most. I started to undo his pants as he slowly slipped my knickers off. He kissed my chest undoing my bra and throwing it aside. I pushed his boxers down.

He slowly entered me making me moan.

"Fuck Granger you're really fu-fucking tight!" He started to thrust even faster.

"Yes, Yes Harder, Harder!" I yelled bringing my fingernails down his back. The door slowly opened and in walked Harry and Ron, clueless. I moaned, close to my climax. His thrust came more quickly. When I reached my climax I let the waves of an orgasm swim over me. As I clenched milking him, he grunted his breathing heavily..

"Damn you're good." Draco said smirking.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" A voice yelled. Malfoy slowly stepped back. I quickly grabbed is shirt to cover up.

"What are you doing in here with Malfoy, Hermione?" Harry questioned pushing the angry ron back.

"Nothing." I retorted looking at the ground.

It doesn't bloody look like nothing!" Ron yelled finally losing his temper.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I just thought I'd let you know me and Granger were shagging like rabbits. It was very enjoyable until you interrupted." He started to walk out until he turned around and said "Oh and Granger. We'll finish this later." And with that he walked out.

I walked to Harry with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. Take me back to the dorms please." I picked up my skirt and put my knickers on. Then continued to walk back to Gryffindor tower with Ron and Harry,

When we finally reached the tower it was almost ten thirty. Everyone had gone to bed and so was I. I slowly walked up to my room not biding Harry and Ron a goodbye.


	2. Authors note

I'm uploading a chapter to each story today!

Sorry I haven't uploaded i was busy trying to get grades up before school ended.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bloody Hell.  
This was not happening; it had all been a dream. None of it happened. _I brushed off my thoughts and walked into the bathroom preparing for classes. I used a beauty spell to straighten my hair then pulling it into a high pony tail. I decided it leave it natural today and leave my face free of makeup. I slowly pulled my school clothes on along with my knee high socks and shoes. I walked down the stairs not wanting to talk to anyone, luckily I was early.  
I walked into the library breathing in the scent that I loved the most. I walked over to a random shelf pulling of a leather bound book and pulling it open. It was one of my favorite history books about Britain. I told about the war trying to keep America. It intrigued me I had always wanted to visit America. It was one of my biggest goals. I was so deep into my boom I didn't even notice that I was twenty minutes late for transfiguration.  
I loved class very much but it was have ever and I didn't feel the need to go at the moment. Missing one class wasn't a big deal to me; but I knew that harry and Ron were probably worried sick at the moment. Actually they were probably searching the castle looking for her, to daft to think of the library. I giggled at my own thought thinking of them going all the way up to the sixth floor to find me. I got up from my seat and decided to take a walk around the castle, no matter how many times I wondered around I was still amazed by the architect. I was so busy admiring everything I didn't notice a ferret walking behind me.

"Granger Granger Granger, Skipping classes will get you nowhere." A voice drawled. I spun around bringing my wand with me.  
"Godric! Malfoy you scared me! Don't do that you pureblood prat. I wasn't skipping. I lost track of time."

"I wasn't a pureblood prat last night. Anyways Granger, were alone we can finish what we started last night." He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck. _No, you can't do this. You can't betray your family or your friends, this is not the real you._ Before anything could happen I walked away. I turned away from the Slytherin Sex God and walked down the corridor to the Fat Lady Portrait whispered the password and walked in, not looking back. I walked up the stairs ignoring anyone trying to talk to me. I opened the door to my room, laid on the bed closed the curtains and for once in a very long time I cried until my throat hurt and I felt the need to throw up.

_She walked away from me. That mudblood will pay!  
_"Brown." I called the girl over.

"Yes Draco?" She smiles bating her eyelashes.

"I got Granger pregnant, but you can't tell anyone!" She gave me a big toothy grin and ran over to the Patils whispering into their ears. I smirked; this will be great I told myself. This will be great.


End file.
